Another Build (Another Rider)
This unnamed basketball player was turned into an , who is derived from Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form.https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/294362 History In 2017, a young basketball player was practicing when one of his balls rolled out into the street. He chased it down and was about to be hit by a car when Uhr intervened, freezing the car in time. Uhr explained that he was fated to die at this moment in time, but said that if the young man made a contract with him, he would save his life. The basketballer agreed, and Uhr declared that he would become Kamen Rider Build, placing the Another Build Ridewatch in his chest and causing him to transform into Another Build. Using his newfound power, Another Build captured a tennis player and a karateka in Empty Bottles, declaring them a "not Best Match" as he walked off. One year later, Another Build later confronted Sougo Tokiwa, who attempted to fight it but was quickly overpowered. Taking inspiration from Tsukuyomi and Woz, Sougo decided to become "the greatest, kindest demon king ever" and transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O, battling Another Build briefly before defeating him with a Giri Giri Slash attack that reverted him to his original human form. Unknown to everyone, Uhr appears out of nowhere and reactivates the Another Build Ridewatch, converting the basketball player into Another Build once more. The monster Rider continues his attack in 2018, capturing a baseball player, but Kamen Rider Geiz stands in his way. However, Geiz is unable to beat him and just about when he was about to land an attack Zi-O deflects the attack and knocks a baseball back at Another Build. As the battle continues, no matter how many times he was destroyed by Time Break/Burst he came back. Eventually, Sougo leaves the battlefield and returns with news that they needed to return to the year 2017, giving Geiz the Cross-Z Ridewatch. Another Build tried to snatch them, but he was too late. In the year 2017 he captured an archer and a swimmer in Empty bottles, this time declaring them as "Best Match". Before he could continue, Sento and Ryuga appeared. The monster rider hugs Ryuga out of blue, declaring both him and Cross-Z as "Best Match", leaving Sento oddly jealous. Sento and Ryuga transform into Build RabbitTank form and Cross-Z respectively, albeit Build's transformation starts glitching due to the Time Paradox of Another Build's existence. Zi-O and Geiz appeared and fend Another Build off. As the four riders battled the monster rider, Sento's and Ryuga's transformations are cancelled as their power completely vanishes. Zi-O then uses the Build Ridewatch to become Zi-O BuildArmor and manages to defeat the monster Rider with Geiz's help. As Another Build reverted back to his human form, Another Build Ridewatch was destroyed. He woke up back in 2017 right when he was supposed to be ran over by a car, but now without a Watch, although the car still had been swept aside. Powers and Abilities As a corruption of Kamen Rider Build's default form, Another Build appears as a monstrous combination of the Rabbit and Tank Halfbodies. He even sports twisted versions of the Build Driver as well as the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles. His version of Build's Tank Roller Shoe is fully functional, being able to use the thread's movement to enhance the damage of his kicks. His version of the Hop Springer also works similarly to the real Build's allowing him to make quick high jumps. Another Build also has an unique ability that the original lacks. He can capture people in empty Fullbottles, creating new functional Fullbottles based on their athletic abilities. Since his human form is a basketball player, by default he can use energy basketballs as projectiles, and by using other Bottles he has access to other abilities, like firing quick projectiles after creating a Baseball Bottle. In order to use a Best Match, he needs to eat the Bottles, which briefly shine on his belt, replacing the standard Rabbit and Tank looking ones, before fading away. Although there aren't physical changes to his form or belt, his abilities are completely changed. Once consuming the Swimmer and Archery Best Match, Another Build was able to swim through land, leaping around and diving into solid ground to avoid enemy attacks and launch surprise strikes through the archery's Fullbottle power to attack with energy arrows.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_build/ Tennis Bottle.jpg|"Tennis Bottle" Karate Bottle.jpg|"Karate Bottle" Baseball Bottle.png|"Baseball Bottle" Swimmers Fullbottle.png|"Swimmer Bottle" Archery Fullbottle.png|"Archery Bottle" Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Human Another Build is portrayed by . As Another Build, he was portrayed by suit actor . Notes *Another Build is indeed the exact opposite of his Rider counterpart: Build, a Rider, uses FullBottles to purify people who have turned into Smash whereas Another Build, a monster, turns people into Smash Fullbottles. Also, Build is a self proclaimed genius, while the basketball player is an athletic jock. *Another Build referencing Cross-Z as his "Best Match" is ironic as Sento once said to Evolto that Banjo are his memories "Best Match" in the series. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 See also *Rabbitan Bugster *Sento Kiryu - Original Kamen Rider Build *BuildArmor - The result of using the Build Ridewatch References Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Rabbit Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Tank Monsters Category:Animal Monsters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:First Monster Category:Another Riders